Tempest
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: Night World fic. Just a story about Thierry's adopted daughter Tempest. Continues from the end of NW 6: Soulmate. Incomplete.


**_Disclaimer:_****_ I only own Tempest so far…everyone else that you know belongs to L.J Smith. Any future characters you see that are not recognisable, belong to me. Not making anything off this, this is just for fun._**

**_Bella's got another story. Sorry, couldn't help myself. This story just popped into my head today, and it insisted on being typed out._**

**_This story takes place at the end of NW 6: Soulmate. Enjoy. This story has nothing to do with my Who Are You series. I think there are enough stories in that series for now. There's actually… (Counts on fingers) five stories in that series, four of which have been posted. As I've said before Reach For the Sky (the fifth story in that series) will not be posted until The Next Generation of Daybreak has been completed. And now…on with my new story._**

Tempest.

Prologue.

Hannah and Thierry are still in the elegant bedroom with the softly burnished gold walls, still sitting together on the bed, holding each other, while sunlight creeps into the room.

Suddenly a scream breaks through their euphoria. Hannah jumps and clings onto Thierry. The first thing that runs through her mind is that the Night People have managed to break in. But she hears Thierry groan.

Hannah is about to ask Thierry what he's groaning about, when she hears a voice screaming.

"I want my daddy! I want my daddy! Daddy!" The voice is high pitched and feminine. It belongs to a child. The voice stops screaming and instead starts crying.

"Thierry? What's going on?" Hannah demands, looking at her soulmate. Thierry looks at the closed bedroom door and then back to Hannah.

"Tempest." Hannah looks at Thierry with a frown.

"Tempest? There's no storm outside." Thierry looks at his soulmate again, opens his mouth to speak, but doesn't get a chance.

The bedroom door bursts open and in runs a screaming and crying little girl in baby pink all in one pjs. She is around two or three, with longish jet black hair and a red face. Tears streams from the little girl's eyes, which are ever changing like Maya's had been.

She stops in front of Thierry, who picks her up and cuddles her.

"_This _is Tempest." Thierry says. Tempest buries her head into Thierry's shoulder, and continues to cry.

"What's wrong Princess?" Thierry asks, rubbing Tempest's back. Before she can answer, Nilsson stops in the doorway, panting. Clearly he's been chasing after Tempest.

"She. Had. A. Bad. Dream. Sir." Nilsson pants, clutching at his side. Thierry looks at Nilsson, and then back at Tempest. Hannah notices that Tempest is holding a small purple lion in a death grip.

"Thank you Nilsson. I'll take care of her." With that Nilsson closes the door and walks away.

"Uh…Thierry?" Hannah asks, looking back down at the little girl. Hannah knows for a fact that Tempest is a baby vampire. She looks cute. Thierry looks at Hannah and then at Tempest.

"Um, Hannah? This is my daughter Tempest." Hannah looks at her soulmate as though he's gone crazy. But then, her eyes narrow and for a moment she gets jealous. A picture of Thierry sleeping with Maya comes to mind. Thierry however, sees the image in Hannah's mind and is shocked she'd even think that.

"Hannah, Maya and I have _never _done anything. Tempest doesn't have a mother. I adopted Tempest when she was a few days old. I can't have children. I'm a made vampire, remember?" Thierry explains. Hannah's eyes fly up to Thierry's and she's promptly embarrassed that she came up with that picture.

"I'm sorry Thierry. I didn't mean that. I know you and Maya never…I know you hated Maya." Hannah quickly apologises.

Thierry smiles and goes back to cuddling the now almost asleep Tempest. He rocks her from side to side, and eventually the tiny vampire goes back to sleep. Thierry picks her up and puts her in the bed, and pulls the covers around her. Tempest looks even cuter asleep.

Hannah's gaze goes from the tiny still form of Tempest to Thierry, who sits back on the bottom of the bed and explains who he adopted a baby.

"Well, Tempest's parents were Barak and Solstice Redfern. Barak was a vampire and Solstice was a witch. They were soulmates and they had Tempest. But Night World laws do not allow for interspecies marriages. So they came here for protection. Barak was one of my skilled assassins, but when Barak and Solstice moved out when Solstice was pregnant, the Night World caught up with them and killed them both. Before Solstice died, she hid Tempest under the floor, and refused to say where Tempest was hidden. My elite guards found Tempest and brought her back here. I was originally going to send Tempest to a Night World couple to rise, but I couldn't let her go. So I ended up adopting her instead." Hannah looks at Thierry with a shocked expression. She didn't know that Thierry had a soft spot for children.

Seeing this, Thierry answers with a small smile.

"I've always wanted a daughter, but seeing as I can't have one of my own, I adopted one. I've been thinking of it for a while, and then Tempest was brought here all alone. I couldn't bear to see her alone." Hannah smiles at Thierry's big heart.

Tempest yelps in her sleep, but doesn't wake up. Hannah lets Thierry and Tempest sleep in her room with her. Thierry is on the left side of the bed and Hannah is on the right. They have Tempest sleeping in between them.

**_A/N: So…what did you think? I know short boring chapter. It'll get better, I promise. Anywho, please leave a nice review and tell me how this was._**


End file.
